The Musician and the Mechanic
by kkLittleRed
Summary: Prue finally gets her crush. Who knew that all it would take to get the two together was a simple dream. More like a nightmare. i watched the "Dude of the living dead" and decided to make a love story out of it. my favorite character is Wyatt. hope you like it. no bad reviews please!


I was sitting by the Big Squeeze when I saw the guy that took my heart. Problem is, I'm too scared to go up to him. So I just watched him from afar. My name is Prue, and I'm the girl that fell for the musician of the group who hangs around the Big Squeeze.

I was writing down a list of what I could do to ask out Wyatt. Hopefully I wouldn't run into him any time soon. My luck must have ran out though cause three minutes later I would be spilling my coffee all over him.

I stood up after I put my journal away and started walking. I kept my head down trying to gather up some courage when I accidentally bumped into some one. Spilling my coffee all over them.

"Crap! I'm sorry. If you want I can pay for them to be cleaned" I said finally looking up, only when I did my face turned beat red.

"No its fine, I can just get another pair until I go home. it's fine really." Wyatt said with a smile. I blushed harder and looked down. I was so embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry" I replied with an embarrassed look on my face.

"it's fine no harm done" he replied chuckling. I smiled back with a blush on my cheeks. Maybe I might have a chance after all. Wyatt handed me my book as we stood up.

"Thank you" I said.

"No problem. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go catch another coffee with me?" Wyatt asked. My smile brightened.

"Yeah I would like that" I said.

"Cool" Wyatt said offering his arm to me with a smile. I smiled back and took it. Then we walked toward the coffee shop.

That was three weeks ago. Now me and Wyatt are close, and I was welcomed into the group.

Nikki is an awesome girl to get along with. If your having trouble with some bullying girls she's there to back you up. I also am the one that trusted her enough to tell her about my crush on Wyatt. She is also like a big sister to me.

Jude is a laid back guy that everybody gets along with. If you need a shoulder to cry on or are just plain tired then is the guy to go to. He is like the big brother I never had.

Caitlin is the girl you can go to if you need fashion tips. If you need help with an outfit she is the one to ask. She is like the little sister to brighten your day.

Jen is the mom of the group. If you need help with a family problem she is the one to go to. She is also very trustworthy and dependant.

Jonesy is the perverted older brother who has a new job every day. But he is also very helpful when it comes to relationships or crushes. And if a guy is trying to force himself on you he'll be right there to pretend to be your boyfriend making the guy back off and walk away. He also has a huge crush on Nikki.

Finally there is Wyatt. The sweet, honest, yet protective guy that I fell for. He's the guy you can go to if you need to find a song. Or if your feeling down he'll be there to cheer you up.

I have only been with these guys for three weeks and I'm closer to them then I ever was to any other friends I've had. Who knew that a dream, no, a nightmare would give me the courage I needed.

I was at the Big Squeeze helping out Caitlin as she talked to her new boyfriend Talon. I was trying so hard not frown and keep the smile up. But inside I was so lonely.

Jude came over with a groan as he sat down. I looked over with a curious look.

"Sup Jude" I asked the blonde skater. He groaned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Dude I shouldn't have stayed up so late. I need a nap" Jude said with another groan. I grinned and looked over at Nikki. I pointed to Jude then raised a brow in question. My reply from the Goth was a shrug.

"What did you do to make you stay up late?" I asked the sleepy skater.

"Horror movie marathon last night. Was wicked bra" I laughed. Suddenly Jude jumped forward and looked up to the higher levels.

"Did you guys see that?" Jude asked. Worriedly I looked up and saw nothing. Something was up. Axel started to buzz uncontrollably making me frown. Ace looked around as well with a worried look. Nikki looked worried then looked around as well and saw Jen approaching.

"It's ok Ace, it's just Jen" Nikki told the robot. Ace calmed down but you could tell he was on high alert for anything suspicious. Jen pulled out a chair with a hand covering her forehead. I rose a brow with a knowing smile. She had a zit, I can tell.

"Come here Jen and I'll get rid of it for you" I said to the brunette girl. She sighed with a low groan.

"How could you tell?"

"Skills" I replied.

I put a hand to her zit and looked at Nikki for the all clear. She looked around and gave a thumbs up. I nodded and quickly used my healing fire to get rid of the growing zit which was now history. Jen squealed and hugged me making me laugh.

"Prue you ere the best" Jen yelled. I giggled and hugged her back. No problem J" I said with a huge smile. Groaning caught my attention. I looked over and saw a girl. Her head was a bluish color. Axel and Ace both watched the girl with a keen eye as Caitlin gave her a lemonade.

"Hey! You forgot to pay me!" Caitlin called to her. I shook my head something wasn't right.

"Hey Jude look. I think Starr is waving at you" Caitlin said pointing to a girl on roller skates. The girl waved at us with a huge smile on her face. I saw that a pole was coming up in front of her and tried to warn the poor girl. Bang! I winced. That has got to hurt.

"Jude why are you over here with us when she's over there?" Jonesy asked.

"I got a plan" Jude relied while tapping his head.

I then started to blank out the rest of the conversation. Sooner or later everybody went back to work. Caitlin shut down the Big Squeeze and left for her date with Talon. I decided to go find Ron the rent a cop and keep him company. So there I was just hovering around on Ace when I crashed into Wyatt. My lucky day, not!

"Crap sorry Wyatt" I said helping him up.

"It's fine. You ok?" he asked. I gave him a thumbs up.

"Peachy"

Jonesy put an arm around me and started to lead me toward the Wonder Taco. When we arrived we went up to the counter and got tacos, well the boys did. I wasn't hungry so I didn't get anything.

"You sure you don't want anything Prue?" asked Wyatt. I nodded as we walked off. I was in my own little world as I hovered next to the guys on Ace. At the corner of my eye I saw Jonesy slap Wyatt's taco to the floor. Then I noticed the finger. My eyes widened.

"Dude! That finger was in your taco!" Jonesy yelled.

"Ew, yuck. Who's is it?" Wyatt asked.

"Honestly I don't want to know and I don't want to find out" I replied as I looked around.

Jonesy bid me and Wyatt a good bye then went back to work. Me being a little suspicious started to go on a short patrol. What ever was going around wasn't good. 10 minutes later and Wyatt got a call from Jude. He said that Jonesy was in trouble.

"Get on!" I yelled. Wyatt did and we sped off to Not Quite Naked. When we got there Jonesy was yelling for help. I bolted in and to the stall Jonesy was in. When I opened the door, right on top of Jonesy was a zombie. I growled and round house kicked it. The undead man flew in to the next stall, hitting the wall and successfully killing it.

"What was that?" Jonesy yelled.

"A zombie. We need to find the others and fast" I said, looking around for more of the undead. We raced to the Khaki Barn only to see it was filled with the undead.

"Go, I'll take care of as many as I can" I said as the three boys went in to find Nikki. I looked over and saw the clones were hiding behind the counter.

"Ace get the clones and keep them safe" I ordered my long time friend. Ace turned into his hover board form and flew over to the three girls then brought them behind me safe and sound. 15 zombies were down by the time every body came back.

"Lets go" I yelled as we ran toward the Penalty Box. When we got there Jen was outside with the zombies locked in. I smiled and hugged her. Then it hit me. One of us is missing.

"Caitlin" I said then ran toward the movies. Before she was out of reach I sent a Phoenix spirit with her to protect her. If needed then the spirit would separate itself to protect some one she knew.

Once I got to the movie theater I quietly went in and looked for Caitlin. She was unharmed and healthy. Talon, not so much. I went over to Caitlin and pulled her away before he could bite her. I shoved her behind as my eyes flashed a dark green in warning. The infected lost the stare down and eventually backed down and went to find some other pray.

"Prue? What are you doing?" Caitlin asked. I gently started to push her away and to the exit. Keeping the warning up just in case an infected decided to attack.

"Listen honey, Talon's gone. He's not human anymore" I said to her gently. Before Caitlin would have went after him, but my eyes being a dark green told her that we were in danger so she nodded and we both went back to the others.

"We need to stick together. Stay quiet and stay low. They may be dangerous but they're really stupid" I said as we quickly ran over to the escalators. Caitlin stuck close to me. We stayed hidden. Then two of the clones went into a store talking about free stuff. Then we ran into Darth.

"Halt. Human or zombie are you?" he asked. I rose a brow at him with a small smile.

"Human Darth we are" I replied with a smirk. He smiled and shut off his saber. The two clones came back, one having a scratch on her hand. I ignored it. Who knew it was going to be my greatest mistake.

A zombie came out behind Darth then was pulled back roughly by an arm. The infected came back out with its arms and legs cut off. The culprit was Ron the rent a cop.

"Speak maggots" Ron said.

"What am I suppose to say?" Nikki asked. I snorted in amusement. Ron rose a brow. We decided to run to Radio Shack. I should have never chose to be in the back of the group. Or at least let Axel hang out on my shoulder. No.

A simplified Kristen came up behind me. Before I could react I was bit in the shoulder. My fate…was sealed.

I screamed in pain and hit the undead man off of me. It was too late. The damage was done. I … was infected.

I fell to the floor in pain. Holding my shoulder. Then I remembered that the infection couldn't turn me. I then realized my mistake. I should have killed Kristen when I had the chance. Or else he would have still been alive.

A cry caught my attention. It was right next to me. To my horror was Wyatt. He was holding his neck. Blood was coming out of the red hot bite. He fell to the floor whispering my name one last time then went limb. My worst nightmare had come true. The one I loved was dead.

"WYATT!" I screamed waking up. I looked around quickly. Nothing. No zombies, no bleeding Wyatt, no shoulder pain, no nothing. I looked at my clock.

9:00 A.M. I was late for work. Caitlin didn't care though so I didn't have to worry.

"I'm going to work!" I yelled to my younger sisters. I bolted out the door and hopped on to Ace and zipped off. With in 20 minutes I was at the mall and zooming toward the Big Squeeze. I flew by Ron the rent a cop who was about to chase after me but stopped. He must have seen the worried look on my face cause he shook his head and continued doing what he was doing.

I arrived at the Big Squeeze but didn't see Wyatt. Nikki looked at me and saw my glassy eyes. She got up and sat me down then sat in front of me.

"Prue, honey what's wrong?" Nikki asked. I shook my head, holding the tears in as best I could. That nightmare was the fist one I've had ever since I lost my mom.

"Bad dream Nikki. It was a nightmare. In it I saw-" I couldn't say it. I would just start to cry. Jen and Caitlin came over and all three gave me a group hug. They knew I wasn't talking about my mom. Some things like this happened only to some one I care deeply about. All the girls knew my secret crush and I was thankful that I told them.

Jen and Nikki called their bosses and told them it was a friend emergency. Chrissy was easy cause she loved me like I was her sister. She told Nikki to tell me to get better soon. I was the one who could get Nikki to work while I was there helping her out. Coach Halder said it was fine as long as Jen took another shift which she agreed to. We sat there for an hour. I just stayed quiet and listened to the conversation, trying to get the image of Wyatt laying on the floor dead out of my memory.

Sooner or later Jonesy and Jude joined us. I laid my head down on my crossed arms and just relaxed. As soon as Wyatt came I was going to hug him. Even if he asks what the hug was for I would reply with, cause I needed one.

"Hey guys. Prue? You ok?" Wyatt asked taking a seat next to me.

"No, had a scary nightmare." I said. Wyatt raised a brow then pulled his chair closer to mine. He then gave me a hug which I returned. Problem was, I started crying.

"Hey Prue it's ok. Must have been some nightmare to make you cry" Wyatt said hugging me tighter.

"Wyatt. The nightmare was of you" I whispered hugging him more after seeing the awful image fly around in my head.

"Hey, no nightmare is going to separate us ok. I'm fine and so are you. Come on. I'll ask Serena for a day off." Wyatt said as we started toward Spin This.

"Hey Serena can I use one of my sick days? A friend needs me right now" Wyatt asked. Serena nodded her head and we were off back to the Big Squeeze. Once we arrived we sat down at our groups table and hung out.

Jonesy, in an attempt to get me to laugh, tried to balance a lemon on his nose. I smiled trying not to laugh. The lemon then ended up falling making it splatter all over us. Well most of us. Wyatt and I ended up ducking into each other so we didn't get much lemon juice as the others.

"Dude, that was awesome" Jude said laughing. I giggled at his laid back attitude, especially after getting soaked in lemon.

"Ew Jonesy!" Jen yelled. Jonesy smiled innocently then ducked behind me and Wyatt. I then noticed I was still leaning into him. I guess he didn't mind though cause he just kept laughing. I stayed in my position smiling lightly. An arm went around my shoulder and it turned out to be Wyatt's. just when I turned to give him a curious look a pair of lips crashed into mine. I fell into the kiss and was surprised when we broke apart. The man who kissed me was Wyatt.

"Now do you feel better?" Wyatt asked. I laughed and snuggled up to him more. The others were laughing and clapping, the mechanic and the musician were finally together.

And hopefully it stays that way.


End file.
